


Jacob's Gift

by sskinner155



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Human AU. Nessie has just graduated from college and Jacob there to celebrate with her. Smut.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Jacob's Gift

Nessie sat in the back of her parent's car as they drove the short distance from The Galley to her apartment. The dinner had been pleasant, her mother happy and proud and her dad congratulatory but she was anxious to get home. An evening with her family was always taxing and left her feeling drained.

"You could come back home with us Nessie. Save yourself the drive." Said her mother.

"I don't want to leave my car here and beside Claire's family isn't coming in till Sunday I don't want her to have to be alone all weekend." Nessie replied. She saw her dad give her a look from the back seat but ignored it.

"Well alright but you will come in on Monday your grandparent and aunts and uncles what to see you. Well have a little party for our collage grad." Said her mother looking back at Nessie and gave a big smile her brown eyes wrinkled at the corners. Nessie almost felt bad for lying to them.

Her dad pulled up to the small apartment building that she had been living in since her second year of university. Her parents had picked it out. Gated with key card access well lit and on the safe part of town, of course they had to pay for it because there was no way that she on her tutoring and babysitting funds were going to be able to cover the rent.

"Call me when you two get home." Nessie said giving them both a kiss on the cheek and head to apartment four. Waving them bye as her dad honked the horn of his brand new volvo and drove into the night. Pulling out her phone she only had twenty minutes.

Claire wasn't home and wouldn't be all weekend. She was a nurse graduate and that ceremony took place yesterday morning, but Nessie's parents weren't aware of when certain majors graduated. Flipping on the kitchen light she turned on the stove and then went to her room to change.

While the kaki skirt and modest blouse was fine for an evening out with her parents it wasn't her style anymore though whether it was really a style was up for debate. She already had the outfit in mind for tonight's guest.

A pale green and white bustier dress. She had bought it nearly a month ago waiting for the perfect night to wear it. The skirt was flowy and when she spun around it fluttered up perfectly while the bustier part was tight and held her girls in place. She chose it because it showed of in her opinion her best features.

Her long neck and strong arms. She wasn't a body builder, but she did go to the gym everyday she should show off that work every once and awhile. Pulling her hair from the slick ponytail she combed her fingers through it trying to make it look good but only tangling it more.

The sound of the doorbell pulled her from the lost cause. Flipping her head down and back she went with the outcome and headed to the door. On the other side stood a tall muscular grinning Native American. Her boyfriend Jacob.

She gave a smug smile as his eyes scanned over her going just long enough before it got weird. Opening his arms, he came over the thrush hold pulling her into a warm hug. Nessie was tall for a girl, five eleven, but still Jacob towered her. She came just to his chest and with the hug he lifted her off the ground.

"Congratulations." He said into her hair. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." She said as he put her back down. "Let me go put your dinner in. I went to Tomatoes and Olives yesterday and order your favorite, frozen so I could cook it fresh today. I wish you could have come to dinner though; I think you would have enjoyed it."

Jacob followed her into the kitchen taking a seat at the round table discarding his jacket. "How is his lordship?"

Nessie would have normally show disapprove with name calling but her dad had referred to him as a dog during dinner, so she let it slide. "There're doing alright. Same as when they last visited." She put the pizza in and turned back to Jacob.

Her dad didn't approve. He believed Jacob to old, to dangerous, not enough ambition and no opportunities in the horizon. The two men in her life were compete opposite of each other and didn't like the other all that much. She blamed her dad for most of the animosity though Jacob didn't do himself many favors.

He was older than her but that was her taste, dangerous in he could be reckless sometimes. Riding motorcycles, extreme sports and partaking in blowout parties. Her father always seemed to forget that it was the college students that hosted said parties. The last two got under her skin the most.

Jacob had a blue-collar job; he was a mechanic. A good one in a college town, a guaranteed customer base and a rapport with the twoness. He was happy with his job, he helped people with it. It was how the two of them met.

"My dad got me an interview at his bank. They need someone in the loan department." She said taking a seat with him.

"Wow, job bag just hours of graduation." He said. "Will you take it?"

"I don't know, it's a leg up for sure. Normally I would need have to start in a lower position and work my way up to loan department. But working with my dad, also I'm not so sure banking is what I want to do with my degree."

"Besides banking what does one do with a finance degree?"

"I could work for an insurance company or become a financial advisor, get a job at the school. Help small business get their start and plan their future." She said.

"Hmm, seems you've been thinking more about this then you let on?"

"Probably. Everyone talks about after high school you have to make all these big decisions, but the same thing happens after college and its not any easier." She said. Jacob took her hand in his and pulled her to sit in his lap.

He was warm, comfortable. With his arm wrapped around her middle and her back to his chest she rested her head in against his face. "I got you something."

He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a box. It was wooden sanded smooth and glossed over. Her name 'Nessie' was spelled out in neat cursive letters on top. She licked her lips, her heart beating loudly. She took it looking at him.

"It's not a ring." He reassured. She bit a nervous smile, all their conversations about marriage were distant. Do you want to get married? Yea, one day. Never now, she wasn't ready for that and she had a hope that when she was Jacob and her parents would see eye to eye.

Opening the box, she pulled out a long leather necklace a wooden pendent dangling on it. It was heart shaped and smooth and had mechanics on the front side like a watch. When she twisted one of the knobs there was a click and the pendent opened and caved inside was a date.

"Its beautiful." She said putting pulling the necklace over her head. "The box is too. Did you make it?"

"The box was easy I've been making those for a while. It took a few tries to get the neckless right." He said.

"You made this too." She looked back at the pendent. It was small made up of smaller parts.

He took her hand in his, they were ruff but felt good. "A lot of patients and I had to ask my sister to help with the some of the of the placement. Her hands are smaller than mine." Nessie laced her fingers with his holding onto his big, hardworking, creative hands. Pressing her lips into his cheek.

"I love it. But what does the date mean. 2-15-31 was just a few months ago, I don't recall it being a milestone." They had met in September of 29 and didn't start dating until the summer of 2030.

"It was the day after valentine's day, our first valentine's day. I was going to take you out to a nice dinner give you a dozen roses and be a show worthy boyfriend. But…" He trilled off.

"Your dad got sick." Nessie continued. "I remember."

"Yea. It was the worst two weeks of my life. Worrying about him, and work and you. We hadn't been together that long, not even a year and it was a real-life thing. I thought it might've scared you off. But you were there for me and my dad. You took on a responsibility that you didn't have too. You came over the fifteenth, I had forgotten about valentine's day altogether, but you didn't bring it up. We just hung out and talked and during that conversation I wanted to tell you that I loved you for the first time."

Nessie stared at him, his warm eyes looking into hers and a shy smile on his face. "Really?"

"No this is just a really elaborate joke. Yes, really. I love you."

She felt her eyes swelling and crack in her voice as she said, "I love you too."

He kissed her and she kissed back. Her hands holding his face and moving to the back of his neck tangling into his hair. She was concentrating on his lips as they pushed into hers, opening them and his hot breath she swallowed.

His palm ran up her leg stopping at her mid-thigh and tracing small circles. She made a purring sound, a tickling starting in between her legs and an irritation that he was so close but not there. Tugging at his hair he gave a groan, pulling way from her his fingers pressing hard into her skin.

Jacob's eyes burned her, and both their breathing was heavy. "I don't think this chair will be able to hold up anything to strenuous." Nessie said. He gave a low sigh and then he was up carrying her out the kitchen to the back of the apartment.

She laughed into his neck, kissing the skin and feeling the beat of his heart on her lips. When they got to her room Jacob dropped her onto the bed. He didn't give her a moment to collect herself instead crawling on top of her and talking her lips again.

His weight pressed her into the mattress, arms holding her, legs tangled together. They had had sex before. Several times really but the way he kissed her tonight and how his body fit into her there was a comfortability and commitment. The difference between having sex and making love, she thought.

As he moved from her lips to her jaw and neck, she threaded her fingers into the band he used to keep his hair up. With it free she combed it back, her nails scrapping against his scalp. He gave a moan and moved up to look at her.

"I swear your only attracted to me because of my hair." As he said it his hair had falling on either side of his head and tickled the skin of her exposed chest.

"Your wrong. I like your butt too."

"Not as nice as yours." He said getting to his knees. Nessie wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him from leaving. Raising an eyebrow at her he pulled off his shirt. She sucked in a lip eyeing up his torso, Jacob had a lot going for him in terms of looks.

He brought his hands to her legs watching her as he moved them up her skirt. She felt her face get hot under his gaze and the tickling between her legs return. His thumbs pressed into the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and she jerked at the sensation. A growling laugh came from his throat.

Nessie pressed the back of her head into the pillow elevating her bottom to him. His hands tighten around her thighs and he pulled her onto him. His body pressed into her core and a heat that she desperately need put out burned in her.

She hid her face into her sheets, the skirt now bundled up at her hips. The pad of Jacob's fingers pressed into her underwear. A muted moan escaped her lips as he pressed the two fingers over the clothed opening. Pushing into his fingers he fell forward on one hand, his teeth nibbling at her ear.

In a quick movement her panties were off, and he traced over the lips of her opening. She was hot and wet the muscles tense in her arms and legs. She turned to him finding his lips, biting at the bottom one whispering his name.

There tongues met sliding into each other's mouth, and against one another like a dance they both knew. One finger pressed into her. She gave a grateful sigh, as he pumped it into her his palm massaging into outer folds.

A second finger pushed in and he scissored them. Arching her back she closed her legs around his hand one fist gripping her bedding and the other his hair. She yanked his head back; a cry of pain then pleasure as she kissed down his neck to his shoulder.

"Let me be on top." She said her voice breathless and hungry.

He gave a smug laugh a twinkle in his eye. He always got it when she did something that didn't seem like her. Cursing, drinking, getting into fights, she never considered herself the good girl type, but it was the persona other put onto her not her fault if she disappointed or excited them.

Getting up from the bed he pulled his fingers from her core. She got to her knees and not wasting a second took a hold of his jeans sat up and started kissing up his bare chest. She followed the lines of his muscles tensing underneath her lips as she undid the button of his pants.

With a couple tugs she was able to get them down to his ankles and Jacob kicked them off the rest of the way. She pulled back giving him a playful once over then allowing him to take a laying position on the bed.

She straddled him once he lied down her skirt blanketing around them. Jacob licked his lips holding onto her knees as she raised herself onto his cock. Her face pinched sinking down the length slowly her walls contracting around him and a delectable fullness in her.

Jacob cursed under his breath and like she had done pressed his head into the mattress his fingers digging into her skin. When she was sure she could handle it, she began moving forward and backward, short quick movements.

Her breath hitched when his hands moved from her legs to her waist and he met her paces. She need more, more friction, deeper penetration, she was hugging his cock desperate for more. Arching her back she changed her motion and angle. With her arms spread out behind her she began trusting herself on to him.

She couldn't see his face but could hear his staggered breathing, her moans, their skin smacking against one another and the squeaking of the bed. Jacob sat up pulling her to him kissing down her jawline and neck. She dug her nails into his shoulder as he held onto her waist and bounced deeper onto him.

He had tipped her over the edge, her body convulsing, he continued to thrust into her ridding out her release. Nessie went limp her body hot and tired falling onto her back Jacob pulled himself out of her and finished with his hand just a second later.

Laying next to her he kissed her temple. "I really like this dress your wearing." He whispered. She looked down to clothes she still had on, it was wrinkled and dirty, a trip to the drycleaners was in her future. "It reminds me of lingerie."

"I did have you in mind when I bought it." He kissed her again lying together in their messy heat. She thought about the dress, her necklace and him and their life together and…the pizza. She snapped out of the bed running to the kitchen.

Opening the oven door smoke wafted out onto the kitchen. She pulled the pizza out and going to crack a window as the fire alarm went off. Jacob was there, having wrapped her flat sheet around his waist like towel with a train. He restarted the fire alarm able to easily reach it and fanned the smoke away.

"I guess these are one of those life lessons." He said.

"Don't put a pizza in the oven when it's something else you're hungry for." She teased.

"Something like that." He walked over to pulling her back into his chest. The pizza was burnt to a crisp. "We can always order delivery." He suggested.

"What do you want? Pizza? Chinese? I'm fine with anything."

"I'll order a pizza, no cheese on your side right." She nodded and went to go find his phone. She took a seat at the table still disappointed she had burned his dinner. Picking up the box that her necklace had come in she traced over her name. Something shook inside it.

Opening it again she dumped out what was making the sound. Had something broken off the pendent. Instead a key fell into her palm. She pinched her brows together. "Jacob. Did you lose a key in here?" She yelled to him.

A couple minutes later he was back in the kitchen. "What?"

"This key was in the box; did you forget it?"

"No. It's ah your key. To my apartment."

"Oh." I she laughed looking at it. "I feel bad, I don't have a spare key to my apartment."

"Yea about that. You mentioned your lease was up in July." He paused. "I was thinking the key could be our test run and…if it worked out you could move in on a more permanent run."

She smiled a fluttering coming over her. She had never seen him so bashful or embarrassed. She got up wrapping her arms around him. "I quite like that proposition."

**Author's Note:**

> I know these two aren't a popular ship but I like them together. Its been a while since i've written a smut fic and somehow I never wrote one for twilight after all these years so here one, I might do more but we'll see. Please let me know what you think and if go check out my tumblr, sskinner155 and youtube channel IDK what I'm doing.


End file.
